five_nights_at_freddys_ewolucjafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Withered Funtilized Freddy
|-|v.1= Withered Funtilized Freddy- miał być 2 głównym antagonistą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's-Ewolucja 2. Był on jednym z pięciu Withered Animatroników z ' FNaF Evolution 2'. Na jego nieszczęście gra nie wyszła, a wielu ludzi było podnieconych tym, że taka postać tam miała występować. Ale powróci w remake'u tej gry. Wygląd Jest to zniszczona wersja Funtilized Freddy'ego, lecz o nim w artykule Funtilized Freddy. Withered Funtilized Freddy to Withered Animatronik-niedźwiedź o typowej dla animatroników budowie, mającym 3 palce stóp i 5 palców dłoni oraz już tylko lewym, okrągłym uchem. Kolorem bazowym jego kostiumu jest jasno-brązowy z zabrudzeniami z pomarańczowym (też z zabrudzonymi) spodem stóp, przestrzeniami pomiędzy częściami ciała, biodrami, brzuchem, końcówkami palców, przodem dolnej szczęki, pyskiem, obwódkami wokół oczodołów i wnętrzem ucha. Jego brzuch jest wbudowany w ciało tak jakby od środka i ma wyraźne przecięcie, które dzieli brzuch na 2 części, które się mogą otwierać i ma po jego środku 2 czarne guziki, ale lewa została wyciągnięta, przez co widać jego metalową klatkę piersiową. Na górze ciała ma również czarną muszkę z okrągłymi bokami. Jego mikrofon jest bardzo szczegółowy w porównaniu do mikrofonu jakiegokolwiek innego Freddy'ego. Jego rączka jest szklana i na we wnętrzu 3 widoczne koła w kolorze kolejno od góry czerwone, zielone i pomarańczowe. Gałka na górze ma czarną dolną połowę a góra jest trochę mniejsza, również czarna i jest usiana niebieskimi kropkami ułożonymi w ciekawą, szczegółową sieć. Prawa ręka jest nienaruszona, ale lewa ma prostokątną, poszarpaną dziurę na środku, na zewnątrz przedramienia i w pół urwany pas pancerza na ramieniu na zewnętrznej części. Nigdy nie zostało pokazane, że na nogach ma jakiekolwiek zniszczenia. Jego dolna szczęka jest szeroka i jej pierwsza, przednia połowa jest pomarańczowa, a tylna jest jasno-brązowa. Znajduje się w niej rząd prostokątnych, białych zębów ułożonych po 5 par, jej wnętrze jest czerwone, a w tyle widać szczękę endoszkieletu z małymi, ostrymi zębami. Jego górna cześć głowy jest cylindryczna, ale zwęża się po środku i ma szerokie policzki oraz pysk z przodu również jest szeroki i ma wcięcie po środku które łączy czarny, szeroki nos i po jego bokach ma po 3 pary czarnych piegów i w środku pyska znajdują się 4 pary prostokątnych, białych zębów. Jego oczodoły są okrągłe i czarne, został pozbawiony prawego oka, ogółem jego lewe oko jest białe z niebieską tęczówką. Nad nimi znajdują się szerokie, czarne brwi. Jego czarny cylinder ma pomarańczową obwódkę. 'Ciekawostki' *To pierwszy pokazany Withered Animatronik. *Jest ostatni pod względem ilości zniszczeń, przewyższa go Chica. *Nie dostał nowego wyglądu do remake'u, jedynie ma nową teksturę, ewentualnie CHYBA!!! czerwoną źrenicę. |-|v.2= Withered Funtilized Freddy- ma być 2 głównym antagonistą w grze Five Nights at Freddy's-Ewolucja 2. Ma być on ponoć jednym z pięciu odnowionych Withered Animatroników z ' FNaF Evolution 2'. Na jego nieszczęście gra wyszła, ale w wersji DEMO więc go tam nie ma. Wygląd Jest to zniszczona wersja Funtilized Freddy'ego, lecz o nim w artykule Funtilized Freddy. Withered Funtilized Freddy to Withered Animatronik-niedźwiedź o typowej dla animatroników budowie, mającym 3 palce stóp i 5 palców dłoni oraz już tylko lewym, okrągłym uchem. Kolorem bazowym jego kostiumu jest jasno-brązowy z pęknięciami z pomarańczowym (też z pęknięciami) spodem stóp, przestrzeniami pomiędzy częściami ciała, biodrami, brzuchem, końcówkami palców, przodem dolnej szczęki, pyskiem, obwódkami wokół oczodołów i wnętrzem ucha. Jego brzuch jest wbudowany w ciało tak jakby od środka i ma wyraźne przecięcie, które dzieli brzuch na 2 części, które się mogą otwierać i ma po jego środku 2 czarne guziki, ale lewa została wyciągnięta, przez co widać jego metalową klatkę piersiową. Na górze ciała ma również czarną muszkę z okrągłymi bokami. Jego mikrofon jest bardzo szczegółowy w porównaniu do mikrofonu jakiegokolwiek innego Freddy'ego. Jego rączka jest szklana i na we wnętrzu 3 widoczne koła w kolorze kolejno od góry czerwone, zielone i pomarańczowe. Gałka na górze ma czarną dolną połowę a góra jest trochę mniejsza, również czarna i jest usiana niebieskimi kropkami ułożonymi w ciekawą, szczegółową sieć. Prawa ręka jest nienaruszona, ale lewa ma prostokątną, poszarpaną dziurę na środku, na zewnątrz przedramienia i w pół urwany pas pancerza na ramieniu na zewnętrznej części. Nigdy nie zostało pokazane, że na nogach ma jakiekolwiek zniszczenia. Jego dolna szczęka jest szeroka i jej pierwsza, przednia połowa jest pomarańczowa, a tylna jest jasno-brązowa. Znajduje się w niej rząd prostokątnych, białych zębów ułożonych po 5 par, jej wnętrze jest czerwone, a w tyle widać szczękę endoszkieletu z małymi, ostrymi zębami. Jego górna cześć głowy jest cylindryczna, ale zwęża się po środku i ma szerokie policzki oraz pysk z przodu również jest szeroki i ma wcięcie po środku które łączy czarny, szeroki nos i po jego bokach ma po 3 pary czarnych piegów i w środku pyska znajdują się 4 pary prostokątnych, białych zębów. Jego oczodoły są okrągłe i czarne, został pozbawiony prawego oka, ogółem jego lewe oko jest białe z niebieską tęczówką. Nad nimi znajdują się szerokie, czarne brwi. Jego czarny cylinder ma pomarańczową obwódkę. 'Ciekawostki' *Jest ostatni pod względem ilości zniszczeń, przewyższa go Chica, znowu. *Nie dostał nowego wyglądu do remake'u, jedynie ma nową teksturę, ewentualnie CHYBA!!! czerwoną źrenicę.